


Trials and Tribulations of Fake Dating

by GhostWolfie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People are just too nosy somtimes, Tags Are Hard, but they're just showing that they care, modern!AU, sort of ooc characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWolfie/pseuds/GhostWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you positive you aren't seeing anyone Ben?" she asks innocently. Ben closes his eyes trying to refrain from answering back with, oh so tempting sarcasm, "Yes mother, I'm very very positive I'm not seeing anyone." The conversation drifts back to safer topics but then of course Ben knows his mother better than that.</p><p>A fake dating Modern!Au for the Kylux ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What A Lovely Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This started with someone requesting a fake dating fic for Kylux and that fabulous person is...
> 
> http://commandoclowns.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks a heap for the lovely suggestion to do this! XD
> 
> And thanks to my beta (I love you! XD) you can check her tumblr out here
> 
> http://mysmileanditssecrets.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS

Ben 'Kylo' Solo groaned, not from pleasure or pain, but from reaching the point of sheer exasperation. He had just ended a lovely phone call with his mother, and by lovely of course he meant the complete opposite. It started out normal enough, but by the time his mother, Leia, had asked (not so subtly) about his relationship status for a third time, everything went down hill from there.

 

"Are you positive you aren't seeing anyone Ben?" she asks innocently. Ben closes his eyes trying to refrain from answering back with, oh so tempting sarcasm, "Yes mother, I'm very very positive I'm not seeing anyone." The conversation drifts back to safer topics but then of course Ben knows his mother better than that. "I'm sure there's a nice girl out there for you" she says  offhandedly, out of blue, but after hearing Ben's silence for a moment she quickly adds, "or guy, nothing wrong with that, it's all the same to me."

 

  
_That's it!_ Ben shouts in his head, his annoyance finally reaching its peak. That's already one too many nosy questions about his love life, and not just from his mom. Lately he'd been hearing it from other family members and friends too. _Traitors the lot of them_ , he thinks looking back at all times someone's asked him "When are you going to settle down Ben? No one special in your life yet Ben? I'm sure 'the one' will come soon Ben" or something to that extent. He's pretty much heard them all.

 

Now finally with his blood near boiling point, he blurts out "Fine you've got me, I've met someone."

  
_Hopefully that will shut everyone up,_  he thinks while exhaling a sigh of relief. Only if he knew how very wrong he was.

 

"Really!?" Leia exclaims, "Who is it? Why didn't you tell me?" Ben winces, he should have known his mother wouldn't leave it alone, his mind races trying to come up with an acceptable answer. "Just this guy--" he's momentarily interrupted by a small, _oh,_ from his mother. "Nothing is official yet, so it was on a need to know basis, and you didn't really need to know," Ben mutters. He is amazed, the excuse he gave actually sounded pretty valid. He's even more amazed at the fact he didn't just abruptly hang up the phone from his annoyance. 

 

"Well then make it official, because the both of you are invited to dinner next week" Leia says.

 

Ben is silent, too shocked about how his little white lie had snowballed into this mess. "Everyone will want to meet this fella of yours Ben, so you are bringing him, I will not take no for an answer. Unless..." Leia says suddenly suspicious, "You're just lying to me so I would get off your case."

 

Ben sits ramrod straight. A cold sweat already rolling down his back. "I would be very, very disappointed if that were the case Ben, lying to your only mother because she cares," she continues slowly, enunciating each word. Ben swallows he knows that tone only means business. God, it was scary how his mother's intuition was pinpoint accurate sometimes. If only she knew she had hit the nail on the head with this one. "O-of course not mother, I would never do that. Im actually hurt you would think that," Ben says trying to sound sincere. _I just dug my own grave,_ he thinks. 

 

"mmmhmmm" is all Leia replies before steering the conversation back to safer waters. 

 

By the time the phone call ends Ben just wants to scream, but settles for a groan instead. What was he going to do now!? He just wanted everyone to stop asking questions all the time! To stop pressuring him, and just leave him to his own devices. Was that really too much to ask for!?

 

He forcefully runs his hands up and down his face, trying to think a way out of this whole mess. 

 

He comes up blank, unsurprisingly. Fed up he throws his phone onto his bed, letting some of his frustration out.

 

He could always call back and come clean, but then that would mean facing his mother's disappointment. He shudders at the thought. His mother was a force to be reckoned with, on a good day. The thought of her catching him red-handed was too horrifying to think of, not because of her anger, but because the everlasting guilt he would feel for letting her down.

 

Some people would have called Ben, a cold person, a mean person, or a down right cruel person when he wanted to be. But even he couldn't deny, he had a soft spot for his mother. 

Ben lies down on his bed, blindly groping around for his phone. Maybe one of his friends might have answer. Maybe someone can help him crawl out from this self-dug grave.

 

Ben thinks of himself as a proud man so he would never admit to defeat, even against seemingly insurmountable odds such as these. Right now, him lying down face first on his bed groaning, is just his version of making a hasty tactical retreat. 


	2. Another Lovely Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just as the title states

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sooo sorry it took so long but like I said I promise I'm going to finish this. It might just take awhile

A few days have passed and Ben Solo is still haunted by his dilemma. He had wracked his brain trying to come up with a shortlist of all his friends and acquaintances he could possibly bring to the Solo family dinner.

He came up blank. No one at all came to mind as acceptable for the task.

Ben did not want to think about what that said about his character, nope not at all.

There was always just some flaw with the people he would come up with. His spur of the moment quip of, "Oh just this guy," cut out almost all of the people even remotely close to being a possible date. So now he was stuck looking for a fake "boyfriend." Ben shudders at the word, don't get him wrong, gender wasn't a problem. Ben didn't have any preference really. It was the word "boyfriend" itself, it just seemed so, very, juvenile. It was a word a naive teenage girl used, one who swooned at the mere sight of an attractive person.

He definitely was no teenage girl.

He was a grown man, educated, calculating, cunning, and able to do whatever he set his mind to. Except apparently, lie to his mother (which of course was completely acceptable given his circumstance).

Ben was currently on his way to a coffee shop, which was about a 10 minute drive from his apartment. Phasma, a good friend, was waiting there for him. He was, as usual, running late to their regular lunch date. 

His car speedily zips down the road. Trying very hard in vain to shrink the gap between the time he had set with Phasma, and the time he'd arrive. He hastily (but carefully) parks his car in the allotted space in front of the shop and jogs into the establishment.

He looks around for a second and sees Phasma in their usual table. It was situated near the back of the shop which gave them a little bit of privacy, but was near a large window so it wasn't too stifling. He carefully weaves his way around the tables and large chairs.

Ben is reminded of the time he first had step into the place, it had given off such a cozy and homely atmosphere. It was almost disgusting. There were shelves covering most of the walls they held knickknacks, books, tea, a few vinyl records, a whole collection of different useless things. What walls were visible were covered in a range of patterned colored wallpaper. Some color combinations Ben wouldn’t be caught dead using on one of his pieces. But as they say beauty was in the eye of the beholder. The tables and chairs seemed like they had come from an old school English tea parlor, which finished off the vintage feel of it all. Phasma had described it as, "Hipster as hell."

He plops himself down onto the chair across from her and waits for her to look up at him. She is casually browsing a magazine at the moment. She hasn't even acknowledged his presence yet, but he knows that she knows. Seconds tick by and Ben finally gives in, the silence driving him slowly insane, he clears his throat loudly to get her attention. She glances up for a second and looks into his eyes before going back to the magazine. Ben would be pissed by now if it were any other person, but he knows why she's doing this.

She's punishing him for being late (-r than usual).

He crosses his arms and quietly puts up with her slowly turning pages, taking small sips of tea, and finishing a whole muffin (Christ, she was taking her sweet time). When all that's been said and done she says,"Hello Ben Solo."

Ben winces at the use of his full name. Phasma's only ever called him Kylo (yes it was a name he had chosen himself, so of course he had convinced all his friends to call him that) unless she was unhappy with him. Hearing his name come out of her lips now, sent a slight pang of dread into his chest. "Good Afternoon Phasma," he greets back with a smile on his face (Or at least it's the closes approximation to a smile you'll get on his face.)

She rolls his eyes at him and checks the watch on her wrist, "I'm glad you've finally decided to grace me with your presence. This must be a new record, you're late by 30 minutes," Phasma says, her tone nothing but disapproving. Ben opens his mouth to protest but Phasma quickly cuts him off, " - despite the fact you only live 10 minutes away, its actually impressive..." She trails off and the look she's giving him dares - no challenges him to give an excuse.

Despite his instincts screaming, don't say a word! Of course he stills opens his big mouth. "I overslept," he bites out, (and no he's not being a bit defensive). The look of incredulity on Phasma's face is almost comical.

"You. Overslept?"

Oh shit, Ben thinks. He braces himself for a verbal barrage of reprimands.

"That's not like you, usually you at least try to give better excuses" Phasma says softly. Ben looks up and meets Phasma's inquisitive gaze but he can't keep it for long. He glances down and misses Phasma's face softening into a look of concern but is quickly replaced by something else.

Ben hears a muffled sound coming from Phasma's side of the table. He looks up, wondering what it's source could be. He sees Phasma is looking at him, her cheeks flushed and distended, her mouth closed tightly, and her hand pressed to it. A part of Ben thinks, choking? Ha, karma for ignoring me earlier. Though there was a small tiny part of him (he won’t admit it out loud of course) that was a touch, concerned. "Phasma....," he says warily, he's a second away from initiating the Heimlich maneuver on her. But then a sound escapes her successfully this time.

Ben then realizes whats happening. "Are you, laughing?" he demands, partly outraged and partly vexed.

This time Phasma's defenses drop totally and she starts earnestly laughing. She's aware she must look absolutely deranged to Ben but she can't help it.

Ben leans (more like shoves) himself back into his chair with a huff. His level of annoyance rising. He swears sometimes he doesn't even know why he's friends with this maniac. Maybe it has something to do with the mutual respect, understanding, and unwavering loyalty between you two, his brain traitorously supplies. It's the only thought that keeps him from walking over to her side of the table and strangling her with his bare hands.

He waits a few moments for Phasma to calm down. She eventually does, reduced to a flushed mess, breathing in and out deeply to grasp some semblance of control.

"Do i even want to ask what you found so amusing?" Ben deadpans, trying to pin Phasma down with his glare. She straightens out, looks at him and smiles, clearly unaffected by his look (Ben knows grown men who have flinched because of the same look).

"I just imagined you running around your apartment like a headless chicken when you realized you were late. Serves you right though, for making me wait so long," Phasma says, while a smile escapes her and is (frustratingly enough for Ben) followed by another bout of laughter. "What makes you think that's what happened?" Ben counters purposely childish, they both know he's not really angry, but Ben's not willing to admit that's exactly what had happened.

"Want to bet?" she says, a different kind of smile graces Phasma's face, a knowing one. Ben squints at her, wondering she's got up her sleeve. "Why is your shirt inside out?" she asks cocking her head towards one of his shoulders. Ben snaps his head, side to side, checking both his shoulders and seeing the stitching on the outside. On one shoulder the tag is out and standing in attention. He looks at Phasma, feeling a little bit of heat rushing to his face. Phasma raises her (very mobile) eyebrow impossibly high while her face is split by a wicked grin. "Do you have a problem with me pushing the envelope of fashion Phasma?" He says (not really) seriously.

They both burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

Everything's just dandy from there. The two friends quickly slip back into their easy companionship. They talk about everything and anything that's happened since the last time they had lunch (which seemed to be years with the amount they were talking but in reality it had only been 2 weeks since then). Ben obviously skips over the part of his embarrassing phone call. He had a reputation to keep of course

They both couldn't quite put a finger on what really made their friendship work. To Phasma, Kylo has always operated on a different wavelength than everybody else. Considering everything their friendship shouldn't have worked, but to both of their amazement (they won’t ever say that out load of course), it just did. Phasma could always had a talent for reading people. Kylo (she didn't know his real name was Ben then) was a mystery when they met and that intrigued her. Over time of course, she had become familiar with his different idiosyncrasies.

So right now watching his mind drift off, mid-conversation, she knew there was something off. 

"Cut the crap Kylo," Phasma says out of nowhere. Ben looks at her, his eyes widening a bit in surprise. "What crap?" Ben asks, looking slightly confused. 

"Oh, so you're playing innocent?" Phasma says an eyebrow cocked up, a silent throw down of the gauntlet.

"I have no idea, what in the world you're talking about Phasma," Ben says straining to keep his facial features blank, emotionless. A silent pick up of the gauntlet. 

Phasma laughed in a dark maniacal way. A laugh of a true villian, Ben thought, slightly cringing as the cold sound scraped against his eardrums. He'll never ever tell a living soul that at that moment he was ready to flee. 

Ben braces himself for whatever would come next, deeply regretting taking on her challenge. He watches her warily as her laughter dies down. Phasma smiles, and suddenly whips out her phone from her pocket with dramatic flair. 

This action leaves Ben stumped for a moment, surely she wasn't planing to beat the truth out of him using her phone. No, what she was about to do was much, much worst.

She simply opens her phone and narrates what she was doing on it. "Hmmm Contacts. Search. L-E-I-A. Space. S-O-L-O." It takes a moment for Ben to catch on to her evil plan, then he throws himself across the table, lunging for the phone and shouts, "NOOOOO." Phasma sharing Ben's gift of fast reflexes bends backwards and raises the phone over her head just in time. She looks him in the eye and glances at her screen then says, "Call." Ben very very desperate at this point, says to her in a loud voice, "Fine. Fine. You win I'll tell you everything, just please end the godforsaken call."

Both friends sit down, looking at each other (Ben was glaring but it still counts). They acted as if they weren't ready to rip each other apart a few seconds ago, ignoring the burning stares from both workers and patrons. They probably weren't thrown out because they were loyal regulars.

"You're stalling Kylo," Phasma says after a few seconds of dead silence. Ben huffs but launches into the story of his lovely phone call with his mother. By the end of it Phasma is staring at him a wide smile on her face, it held no malice or hidden agenda. 

"I've know someone, who might just agree to it," she says after a moment, always the person with a solution. 

Ben finds himself wishing he had told her earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated!
> 
> I'm open to requests and such and you can send them here, my tumblr account
> 
> http://ghostwolfonfire.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> P.S You can pretty much send me anything I don't bite. ;)


End file.
